Melody of Delusion
by Natsu-z
Summary: Delusions are supposed to sound like a sad melody, but mine sounds like happy duets with high notes. Kelsi's POV - Rypay/ One-sided Ryelsi
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

They entered the stage with microphones and grins on their faces, she instantly dismissed me.

"And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to lift your music out of its current obscurity. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am. I mean, Sharpay." I managed to answer, not daring to say anything else.

"Nice talking to you." She said before walking back to where her twin brother stood.

_I never had someone as good for me as you! No one like you!_

Their voices were like one, just as their moves. Except for a little mistake Ryan made in the choreography.

Ryan Evans. My delusion...The only boy in the whole school I ever considered to be with, and yet not to be. Not with Sharpay around all the time. _She's so mean, even with her twin…Sometimes he seems to be her slave or something._

I used to sit with them at the lunch, with all the cast and crew of the Drama Club. I used to watch those deep blue eyes following that blonde malicious girl. Once I thought about getting blonde like _her_, maybe he noticed me; maybe she laughed from me.

I headed to the auditory after class and sat at the piano, I had to write two more songs and the play would be complete. Voices on the stage distracted me, so I rose and went to see who was there.

"You know we can't Minnie…" Ryan held Sharpay's shoulders, his face very serious.

"I know but…" She answered softly. So softly I forgot that was Sharpay Evans.

She leaned in, on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips against his. My eyes grew wide and my mouth fell open. I knew it was a rehearsal, but it made my stomach jump and I envied her, again. It hit me harder when I saw his blushing cheeks when she parted and mumbled "Sorry" facing the floor.

"That's it. Enough for today." She lifted her face and the immodest countenance was back; that girl was such an actress and I had to admit.

Things started to get complicated when Troy Bolton and the new girl, Gabriella Montez made the auditions to the main roles. Sharpay freaked out, and poor Ryan had to stand it. Of course she screamed at me too, a lot. She was too worried about competition, but still had time to insult me, as she would usually do.

I caught them rehearsing again, this time another kissing scene. And he was really kissing her! I could see his arms holding her tightly as she punched his chest, until he managed to bring her defenses down and earn a response.

_This can't be in the script….!_ Jealousy seemed to burn my hands as I reached for the papers behind me. _As I thought, no French kiss in the script_. I looked up, now her hands were resting on his chest.

They parted reluctantly and Sharpay walked away mute and pale, her lips swollen. He followed her with a dreamy expression, but seemed as shocked as she was. Maybe it was unintentional anyway…

That became a routine. I walked off my math class and run to the auditory to watch their 'rehearsal', the kissing thing developed each day. And I couldn't help watching, mesmerized. Their kisses were becoming more intense and their hands wandered on each other's bodies, so they parted blushing and breathless.

_How I wish I was her._ I felt the jealous and the depression growing, as I imagined myself in her place.

That went on for the rest of the year. I felt the urge to tell someone what I saw, but I couldn't do it with _him._Sometimes I felt like Cinderella, but I never get to the ball because my mean stepsister went in my place and the Prince fell for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ** The part where Kelsi catches the Evans making out at the backstage was inspired by Fleurdeliz's story 'Behind the Scenes' (/s/3692828/1/Behind_the_Scenes)

**Chapter Two**

I sat at the piano and rehearsed for the next musical, in which Ryan and Sharpay had no competition.

Despite everything that happened on the backstage in the past months, the evil blonde would still be after Troy. _New Year, old target..._

In her 'Super Sweet Sixteen' Sharpay was even prettier than last year, her hair was longer and her form was leaner, her face was a little different too. And he was…Perfect.

Ryan was also leaner, he was taller, his hair was shorter and his face was serious.

At the pause between the acts I went to the backstage to get my score sheets, I forget half of them in my backpack. I walked slowly; I knew I still had time before the curtains reopened.

I heard a low moan, and froze. I felt my cheeks burn as I tried to ignore my thoughts. _Don't start imagining you and Ryan…_

I turned to leave, wondering who could be doing _that_ here!?

"Ah…Who... are you?" I recognized Sharpay's voice and stood. _Who was it?_

I was so curious…I leaned against the wall of the dark hallway and listened carefully to every sound. I heard panting and a fly opening, the fabric of her dress was being slid off, and then more moans.

"You have my permission to do anything you want." She whispered. I held my breath nervous with that all.

_Oh my god! Oh my God!..._

"Oh Troy …" She gasped; I couldn't believe what I just heard.

_Troy Bolton?_

" Troy …" She repeated, and felt hope growing in my chest.

_If she gets Troy, maybe I can get a chance with Ryan..._

"Ah…Tro…mmph!" Her voice was muffled and I could not tell why… She wasn't being loud or noisy, not for my ears.

Maybe he had noticed me there, just a few steps away, but I was not going anywhere. If I moved I would just confirm that I was there.

A sharp groan escaped his lips, I knew that voice. I heard a kiss and clothing being zipped closed, then realization hit me. He wasn't Troy.

"See you on the stage sis." He whispered before passing me by. I almost collapsed to the floor, but I wouldn't let any of them notice I had been there.

_Why me?_

I had yet another secret from the Evan twins to keep, I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone else know.

The summer vacations were approaching; we were actually 5 minutes from it. Everybody in the room was staring at the clock, except for Troy who was staring at Gabriella. When the bells rang the room emptied quickly, few people walked out slowly. In front of my locker, my prince and that evil creature acted as if nothing happened three months ago in that dark hallway. Oh, and now I was their summer club pianist.

Good side: Ryan. Bad side: Sharpay. _What a summer job…_

My work in Lava Springs was very boring, so I made a song for Troy and Gabriella to sing together at the Talent Show. Everybody could sing too. _Even Ryan, if he wanted to…_

Of course Sharpay had to discover it all, and demand a change in the song so _she_ would sing with Troy. Right in front of me, she dismissed Ryan.

I wanted to do something, _anything_ for him. He walked away; his face was sad and kinda angry.

That night, during the dinner, I stared at him the whole time. He was so pretty in white and blue, but his face was not peaceful as usual. Ryan was glaring at Sharpay who was attached to Troy's arm; he was the center of attentions tonight.

I sighed and went to my room as the dinner ended; the only ones remaining were the Evans and their guests.

Later, I was almost sleeping when I heard the twins' voices outside. I got out of my bed and walked to the door pressing my ear against it.

"I'm your owner, Sharpay" He's voice echoed from outside. Then I heard them kissing, and a loud thump against the wall.

My eyes got teary, I looked to Marta who was sleeping deeply, and snoring._I wouldn't cry._The moans and gasps started, and I fell to the floor.

I heard his voice, he groaned and said her name. My chest ached so bad I wanted to open the door and yell at them. _How come? She kicked him away and he came back to her devoted and loving?_I cried so much that slept there.

After the events of that night, Ryan decided to join the staff for the talent show. He helped us with the song and the choreography, he was so happy. It felt like if he was free from that poisoned oppressor he called 'Shar'…

_He could call me Kels_. I giggled as he sat beside me to check the lyrics.

As our rehearsal was over, I waited for him to come out of the room, I was leaned against the wall. Unintentionally I heard his argument with Sharpay. She called him traitor.

Things got really messed up after that. Troy was almost with Sharpay, Ryan was spending time with the other Wildcats, Gabriella left and Chad and Troy were not talking to each other.

Oh, and Ryan was not talking with Sharpay, not much.

With the talent show, everything fell back to place; well, _almost_ everything. Unfortunately, at least for me, Ryan and Sharpay we're like one again.

_When will he find my lost shoe and take me with him?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Graduation year. Things are kinda happy, kinda sad.

College, decisions…We are going to be apart, each one in one corner of the country. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I'm not even close to the guts to call Ryan to the prom. Maybe he had already asked Sharpay.

I heard their talk at lunch; about a great career as celebrities…They want it all.

Well, Sharpay really wants it all. Ryan, I don't know...He seems to want only Sharpay.

_I want him._

At least, now I spend more time with him, helping with the next musical. The Pink Mistress has a follower: a British girl, Tiara.

The Ice Queen glares a lot at me, mainly when I'm around Ryan. Maybe she suspects I know. Maybe not. She always hated me anyways.

I wrote all the songs for this play, inspired in Troy and Gabriella, but every song also reflects my feelings for Ryan. All my songs ever did. I'm going to dance with him in the musical, and Sharpay with Zeke. _Thank you Mrs. Darbus…_

Sharpay had to deal with Tiara's betrayal and had to replace Gabriella at the play. Ryan offered himself to go up there when Troy didn't show up. But I couldn't let it happen.

"Go there Jimmie!" I pointed at the young boy, hoping someone would see.

"I'll get up there!" Ryan started pulling his coat off. "Shar needs me." He was looking for Troy's figurine. That scene disturbed me...as if he was going to 'really' save her from something.

In a blink of an eye Jimmie showed up, covered with accessories, and sang with a very confuse Sharpay, until Gabriella and Troy assumed their roles.

Ryan had invited me to the prom. I couldn't believe it, neither that Zeke had invited Sharpay and she accepted.

_Finally, my Prince…I hope I can pass midnight._

I was so happy in his arms; it felt like if I was dreaming. He was so handsome, his scent was intoxicating and…he was not paying any attention to me.

"Ryan?" I whispered, pressing myself against him.

"Yes?" He met my eyes, whispering back.

I just smiled. I wondered if we would go to the limousine after the prom and have a _grand finale_… So I, and not Sharpay, would be moaning his name.

I leaned forward to kiss him, closing my eyes.

"Ah…Kelsi, excuse me, please." He dropped my hand and walked away, hurriedly. I stood there astonished. _What?_

I followed him with my eyes. He entered the girl's bathroom, from where sobs echoed. _I can't believe it_. I walked there and recognized _her_ voice.

"Shar…what happened?" His voice was almost a whisper.

_I can't believe it._ Now I'm back to the poor maid, with the pumpkin and the rats. My prince found another princess. I sighed deeply. _I guess I was never the princess._

After a few minutes the sobs and the talk were gone. Now they were kissing, and making out. I knew those sounds very well.

When I heard her gasp I couldn't help myself, I had to sneak a peek. So I entered silently, hiding myself.

I dared to look. Both were almost naked, I envied Sharpay's curves like never before. His body was even better than I've ever imagined, he kissed her fiercely and clung to her letting marks where his hands had been as he plunged himself inside her groaning.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, her long nails dug on his back.

I felt weird watching that, but I couldn't stop staring.

"…oh God, S-Shar…" He gasped, her back arching visibly.

I couldn't take it any longer. I exited the bathroom silently and went to the parking, crying. He said her name so, so...intensely. That was the last drop.

And I thought I could be in her place tonight…There would _never_ be a place for me in his kind, but sick heart.

_A night to remember...How ironic._

I let myself fall on the floor, crying my eyes out.


End file.
